


Save Room for My Love

by infragilehands



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infragilehands/pseuds/infragilehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A backdated tale of when Mason was starting to heal from his back injury and Kevin wants to get it in. Literally that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Room for My Love

For four long months of taking care of Mason Raymond, Kevin Bieksa had sworn he had shown more characteristics of a caregiver than any moment in his life, but it wasn't like he was complaining. He didn't mind the extra work over the summer, anything to get the younger of the two well again made him more than willing. And it was that sweetness that he exuded that made Mason aware of not only the many layers the man had, but what it was like to be in a relationship with him to fully understand the kind man that he was.

Although they were going through their own detrimental things in their lives, Kevin always seemed to be there for his boyfriend when he needed him. Early in November, Kevin found himself following Mason to his house after a long, crucial hockey practice. He was thankful that they were home so they could have their privacy. Privacy was something that came sparsely being in such a closely knit team, and although he was thankful for that bond it was difficult to be able to be Mason's boyfriend rather than teammate sometimes.

It was not long before he was parking in beside him in the younger man's two-car garage that was now closed and stepped out while he watched Mase come out of his car a little more cautiously. It was only instinct to go over there and help him by closing the door for him, "I've got it," Mason's voice came as a whisper as he looked over the set of blue eyes with a smile. In a way Mason was starting to feel bad for having Kevin do everything for him, but at the same time it let him know he was independent enough to try to do things as he walked a lot more steadily than ever to the door.

Kevin nodded softly to agree and leaned over to press his lips against the other set, something that he had been waiting to do since they stepped inside the arena. Taking Mason's hands in his own, he fumbled for Mason's key in his circle of keys to open the door. Having it just in case Mason needed something when he wasn't able to stay the night.

Once they were safe inside, Kevin looked over the inside of the refrigerator, "Anything in particular?" He asked, when he looked back he saw Mason's gaze quickly change from the lower part of him to his face like he had done something wrong and it made a classic half-grin appear on his face.

"You know it's okay," Juice's voice echoed the kitchen not long after he shut the refrigerator door behind him. Taking a seat beside the younger man, he took his hand like he had done just moments before and laid it innocently on his lap, "we can take it at any pace you want."

Mason breathed shakily as he thumbed over Kevin's slightly scarred knuckles and shrugged, "I'm just really nervous, what if I mess something up? What if I'm not even good anymore?" All of the curly-haired man's questions were shut off by the touch of Kevin's soft lips as if they were to beg him to go no further, "I can assure you, nothing will mess up and you'll definitely be the same little firecracker you've always been."

The murmurs against Mason's lips makes him weak in the knees as he smiled against them, slowly pecking at the sensitive skin as he cupped the man's strong neck, lapping his tongue tentatively against his lips until he found himself gauging for a reaction as he flicked his tongue against Kevin's, only to get the exact response that he wanted. The younger man moaned slightly into Kevin's mouth as his tongue massaged against his own and his strong arms carefully reaching around his waist.

Mason stopped for a moment, getting in breaths as he looked over the flushed man before he whispered against his lips, "I think I can do this."

**************************

Carefully, Kevin wrapped his legs around his waist, knowing that he could very easily carry him to his bedroom this way and it would be easier than guiding Mason himself while their lips were attached. He was steady as he made it through the pathway of the home and (not before kicking the door shut) very gently lain Mason down on the all too comfortable bed. That's when he saw it, that spark in Mason's eye that he hadn't seen in so long and it made his thighs tingle.

Of course during Mason's time recovering not all contact was lost, but there was an obvious absence between the two of them that lingered and surrounded them more than ever. Kevin couldn't help but take in the view as he was in between Mason's long, slender legs and how his jeans always seemed to fit perfectly around his taut waist, "You are not fucking fair," he muttered to himself as he ran his hands along the insides of Mason's thighs, a smug smirk ensuing once he felt Mason's leg shake for a moment, "I'm taking my time with you."

Pushing his hands underneath Mase's shirt, Kevin searched over the canvas of his abdomen as he pressed his lips along the outline of his face, able to feel the other man's squirm from the affection he was receiving which made the older man smile to himself.

It was an art form that he had long missed while -- the way their bodies moved against each other as lips and limbs seemed to clash in perfect timing.

Kevin's calloused fingertips stroked underneath Mason's shirt, feeling the curves of the subtle muscles as he grinned when he could hear him purr from underneath him, "You probably need this don't you?" Kevin's voice was like honey and breath warm against the other man's ear, not being able to do much but nod and that was enough for the defenseman.

Slowly but surely, Kevin pushed his shirt over his head until there was a beginning pile of clothes thrown haphazardly onto the floor until they were left in their jeans and even then it was enough to take his breath away. To say that they were oversensitive right now would be an understatement considering the way Juice's palms ran over Mase's chest and stomach made him squirm underneath his touch.

"Oh come on, I've barely touched you," Kevin joked as their foreheads pressed. He couldn't say he was any better though as he felt hands along the curvature of his back, making him sigh against Mason's lips, nipping at them teasingly, "You're asking for it."  
"Begging is the more appropriate term," Mason's blue eyes had already darkened and it made Kevin feel like his heart was going to beat out his chest even if he were to deny it.

Bieksa was mindful to keep his arm around Mason's waist protectively as a slow mix of tongue and lips clashed. Almost tortuously slow, Kevin rolled his hips against the set below him, both for emphasis and for the fact he wanted to make sure that Mase was feeling okay, but by the way he was groaning it egged him on to go further, but still keeping in mind that he was going to take his sweet time.

Kevin's teeth latched to Mason's neck as he suckled the surface of skin into his mouth while simultaneously grinding their hips together a little firmer and confidently than before, nearly shaking at the noises that came out of the other man's sweet, tight, wet, warm... well, he was getting ahead of himself as thoughts raged inside his head and making it quite difficult to understand what his body wanted right then.

But of course he did know, he knew what they had longed for and what they really needed after all this time and he didn't want to push it back any further.

Reaching for Raymond's belt, he felt the hard, cold metal of the belt buckle and it made him groan out of a little frustration, but chuckled under his breath anyway, "Of all the days to wear this damn thing," Kevin mumbled against the younger man's skin as he lifted up his own hips briefly to masterfully undo the country boy's huge belt buckle and gently lifted up his hips to slide the fine leather out from his belt loops, keeping in mind that Mason would probably throw a fit if he just threw it and leaned over to toss it gently to the floor although the action took hardly any effort and soon he was back in his position, kissing the other man's lips and idly thumbing over his belly button. How quickly he found himself caught in between breathing shakily and smugly smirking every time the younger man's stomach would sink in by itself.

Sitting up on his knees, Kevin undid his own belt and tossed it aside before undoing his jeans, knowing they wouldn't land far from where he threw everything else so he didn't bother looking back.

Kevin's wide palms ran over the almost baby soft, yet incredibly firm skin of Mason's chest, his thumbs rolling over his nipples which gauged a reaction he surely did miss. He could tell Mason was careful not to raise his hips too much in fear of his back, but couldn't help but roll them a little against the set muscle of Kevin's thigh and the touch alone was enough to make the older of the two tug hopelessly against the hardening pieces of flesh as he brought his head down, flicking his tongue, teasing him until he could tell Mason was in a different dimension. Squirming and writhing underneath his touch, but he couldn't stop, all he wanted was more. More of the reaction he was getting and more of him.

He looked up, eyes full of desire and caught a glimpse of the baby face at the other end, the way his eyes screwed shut with every kiss, how moans and obscenities would slip from his lips with every nip and lick that Kevin supplied as he worked his way down his body until he was thumbing pressure against the jutted hipbones, his lips pressing over the width of his waist until his thumbs found their way to the button of his jeans, the vibration of the zipper coming undone was enough to make them both breathe out from how every little thing was enough to send them over the edge.

In a flash the older of the two raised up to sit on his knees again and tugged on the combined fabric of Mason's boxers and jeans as he slipped him out of both, dilated pupils gazing in between his legs not being able to stop the wetting of his own lips.

Pushing down his own boxers, he knew that the blood was boiling in the pit of both of their stomachs, not helping but grin at the splotches of red at the bottom of Mason's stomach. Though Kevin was stunned as he watched Mason take the initiative and sit up the moment the rest of the clothing was ending the pile to curl his nimble fingers over Kevin's svelte hips, the full soft lips taking over his abdomen made his fingers automatically dive into the curls of the younger man as his eyelids fluttered shut, "Babe," was all he could whisper as those fingers wrapped around the thickening, throbbing circumference of Kevin's cock and all sensations were on high. Kevin inhaled sharply as he breathed out in a hiss, knowing that the slick of his pre-come was enough lubrication for the younger man to jerk him off in all too familiar flicks of the wrist.

Now would be the great time to think about the way Mase's mouth works, knowing how good it feels to have the suction and the friction around his cock and it's all Kevin could really think about until he finally felt the pouty lips against the nerve-bound head, his soft tongue lapping against the slit and he couldn't help but groan then, a grin emerging from his features as he felt Mason's tongue act faster to get more of the taste into his mouth until he found himself being in a daze, the younger man's lips lowering and cheeks sinking in, it was almost too much for him to take, the way he treated his cock. "Jesus, fuck you are perfect," he muttered under his breath, tugging on his hair lightly which only made Mason purr, vibrations shooting straight to his length as he bobbed his head a little faster once his throat was loosened.

The noises Mason is making should be illegal in Kevin's eyes and it made him look down, taking in how innocent Mason's face was even when he had a twitching cock violating his throat. God he loved him, and it made him ease up on his grip, thumbing underneath the pressure of Mason's jaw and sighed violently once his lips popped off his cockhead and soon he was easing the other man back onto his back, laying perfectly in between his legs as he rolled his hips against the other set, biting back a whimper from the lack of proper contact. "You want it, don't you?" Kevin asked condescendingly, practically feeling Mason's cock twitch against his own as he rolled his hips a little firmer than ever against his teammate's again, "Gonna treat you like a fucking prince," his words were slurred against the damp skin of Mason's jaw before suckling and nipping there until the other man was whimpering underneath him.

Sinking down lower, Kevin wasted no time in pressing kisses along the younger man's inner thighs, massaging over them to loosen him up a bit. He came up and lapped his tongue over the two oversensitive orbs before bringing one into his mouth, tonguing and sucking over him with intentions as his blue eyes met the other set, his scruff nuzzling into his thigh in regards to the way Mason was petting through his hair faintly. Once he brought his lips to a close, Kevin kissed over his length before bringing his fingers into his mouth discreetly and enough.

Slowly, Kevin spread Mason apart as he worked a digit into the tight ring of muscles and from the lack of contact for months, he was tender as he massaged against his entrance, kissing gently against his hip and being aware that it was going to be a lot more painful than pleasurable for the younger man and so he kept teasing him, warming him up so to speak for the actual thing until he was able to fill him one at a time, knowing that Mason would have marks all over his stomach and hips from where he bit down to not only mark him up, but distract him. Those marks were going to be hard to cover up in the locker room, but they'd deal with that later.

As pleasure took over pain, Kevin was able to enjoy the process a lot more as he scissored his fingers and ran them over certain spots that would make Mason salute as he grinned into the younger man's chest before raising up to press their lips together heatedly.

It was amazing how he could tell when Mason was just about there, how his legs would shake, his stomach sinking and rising and falling like a fight with his lungs to try and keep working, his moans were just whimpers and even then they were barely audible as Kevin rolled his hips over and over his spot buried inside of him, being relentless how that he knew that the younger man was just fine and his ears rung hearing Mason's cries to come with him and it makes Kevin dizzy. He could feel their breath shorten as he curled his fist around the other man's cock, once he spills over the tightening of Mason around him send him over the edge in a matter of seconds in between the two of them and it wasn't not long before Kevin shuddered, clinging to the bedframe as if his life depended on it and allowed himself to release, buried deep in Mason.

In Mason. No one else he would rather be with in the entire world. His matted curled pressed against his forehead as he took his final heaves of breath before going in for the plunge, milky white masses spilling over his stomach, as obscene as it was it was mesmerizing, really. Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of it, weakly thrusting into him until he was absolutely too sensitive for it. He bit back a whimper when he pressed his lips against the other set, pure exhaustion and hunger taking over as he hesitantly pulled from him, the coolness of the air a rude reminder of how much he wished sometimes they could stay that way.

A tiresome grin spread over Mason's face, eyes glossy and deep, his hips straightened up once Kevin lain beside him and lips pressed lazily against his forehead, "So when's round two?"

Kevin laughed exasperated and shook his head, hooded eyes glaring up at the ceiling, "You are going to be the death of me, Mason Evan Raymond."


End file.
